Affection
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Who said the ice prince cant be that extra when it come to being affectionate? Kahoko certainly disagree with what people say about her boyfriend. Fluff ahead


Title: Affection

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: La Corda d' Oro

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Hino Kahoko became famous because she's the other half of their school's modern legend, the violin Romance as the students call it.

However they pity the red haired girl since her other half is not affectionate which she strongly disagree since Len is very affectionate in his own way.

Presently the Academy's chairman was forced by his grandfather to make a modern gig for a special event, which is valentines, the founder of the school which is the chairman's grandfather believes the mascot or the face of the school is a fairy who brings in love to the music which made them the top school for music in Japan and therefore needs to have its special event having their own tradition.

"Before another romantic message goes on to our school's speaker, I need to announce something for our up comi-" the teacher was cut off after the speaker sounded with their chairman speaking.

"Ahem… Len has something for Kahaoko" he flatly said and a loud laugh followed it.

"You done Leon?" Kahoko blushed hearing Len talking to his brother who was bursting in laughter.

"Seriously boy, just get on with it" said by the chairman and the teacher who's listening snorted.

"Wow… you're sad are you?" Len retorted and his brother laughed louder and wheezing.

"Just get on with it!" groaned by Kira.

Len cleared his throat, "Kaho, I'm sorry I cant cook… and burned the kitchen… sorry" another round of laughter was heard but this time it was two people laughing.

"Le lost on a bet and had to do that!" said Leon to Kira who was still laughing and Len groaned at them, the class laughed.

"Anyway, me and Leon had been recording at home and wanted you to listen to what we made" said Len and their class room TV was switched to something that Kira had prepared on his main computer connected to the flat screen monitor of the TV.

Image of Len with his violin with his brother on drums played, the room was familiar to Kahoko since it was Leon's home studio, the video clip was perfectly taken like a professional music video, Leon changing from one instrument to another while Len focused on his violin.

Len played a cover of say you wont let go and the general education students bobbed their heads loving the beat that his brother giving him accompaniment with the drums, keyboard with a mixer and acoustic guitar.

The studio was full of instruments from acoustic guitars to electric, base, drum, piano and even wind instruments.

After it finished on cue Amou squealed seeing Len with his brother by the yard already beside an eight foot teddy bear with a giant toblerone on its lap with white flowers with his violin and his brother dressed in his E-games jersey shirt and fit cargo shorts and high top shoes playing his double keyboard with mixer and a touch pad.

Leon started to play the key board and Len joined him playing the cover of 'Seven Years' Kahoko covered her lips hiding her happiness how Len show his affection to her on a special romantic day.

Kahoko immediately ran to the yard leaving her classmates peeking at the window and met Len at the yard and stood in front of him as he continued to play for her.

After he finished, "KIIIIISS!" teased his brother and Len glared at him, shortly he was joined by the students teasing the cerulean haired student to kiss his girlfriend.

He sighed and said something to Kahoko which both only could hear and pulled her close and kissed her.

She blushed at the act, while Amou Manami is having her field day taking pictures of the couple also thanking the younger Tsukimori on doung such extra work.

"Dude, sorry to break your romance drama, but I just texted mama to pick me up… the boys DM'd me to head back since we had an airsoft game" Len sighed and patted his brother.

"What about the puppy I asked?" Len turned to his brother.

"Your furry baby will come, so chill out" patted his brother who then put on his ball cap.

"Leon... here" Len gave him a box, "Happy birthday" he told him and kahoko gasped greeting the boy as well.

The boy looked at his brother weirdly opening the present revealing it to be a sun glasses, "Put it on" said Len and he did. He fell backwards pointing at things "The ground is green!" he jumped around and touched the leaves, tree trunk, Len's tie and Kahoko's hair and other things with bright colors.

Amou realized the boy was color blind and saw the kid tear up, "You can see what we see, buddy" Len patted his little brother.

Kahoko thinks it was cute of Len being the best brother and remembered how he put effort on making her day, "Thank you" said Kahoko to Len kissing his check repeatedly, "And don't worry about the kitchen I'm not mad anymore" she added and hugged him by the torso.

Len putting his arm around her when, "Lowe!" Leon kneeled and called the cute chubby Russian blue cat wearing a cute ballistic vest and a collar with a dog tag as it's information tag being followed along by a giant Great Dane and a giant Alaskan Malamute knocking over Leon.

"Aw… Hello Hugo~" cooed by Kahoko.

"Pup!" called Len at a brown Labradoodle puppy with a cute bow and handed it to Kahoko.

"Oh my!" she cooed and cuddled it.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"I haven't named her yet, I want you to name her" said Len, while Amou had been taking aesthetic photos of them with a puppy, both not minding the eyes of the students.

"Aww… congrats guys, you're now a pupper parents!" Leon teased and Amou added.

"That would make a great cover!" she thought and gave the boy a high five.

"Because your daddy's first gift to me is a white daisy, your name is going to be Daisy~" she said and cuddled the puppy who gave cute kisses to her.

"Pffft. Daddy~" teased by Leon and Len rolled his eyes.

When Len's mother arrived to pick his brother, Len walked Kahoko to the cafeteria since it's already lunch, "He insist you're puppy parents now but he never realized he's raising, dogs and a cat of his own" snorted Mio while Kahoko giggled at the thought of Leon.

"Technically Mama-chan owns the dogs and Lowe, and he's like a brother who always play with them" Kahoko explained.

"Oh my gosh! You call Hamai-san mama-chan?" they burst and Len looked at them and shrugged.

"She practically lives with me now…" he added and they blinked.

"You have so much to spill missy!" Mio, Nao and Amou demanded and she blushed.

"MOOOU! Len!" she pouted.

"Stop pouting or else you wont get up again" after he said that she playfully slapped his arm and he chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

So after that day no one ever spoke about Len being unaffectionate since Kahoko from time to time would also post pictures of Len plus the puppy on her social media, everyone knows she would always sleep at his house or he would at hers and Amou squeezed out another thing which revealed they sleep in one bed as intimate as it is. One photo has beaten Leon's where Kahoko posted Len laid on their bed on his stomach all dressed in his dress pants and his dress shirt neatly tucked in with his brown belt minus his shoes with the puppy beside him their chins are being supported by a long pillow and both looking like a waiting puppy.

With a caption, "I might have taken too long dressing up and found father and daughter like this" which gained many retweets and shares around. Another is where Kahoko left hanging out with other concurs members and broght them back to Len's house only to find Len and the puppy sitting by the floor waiting for the puppy to eat her food.

Amou asked her for more pictures for Amou to cover in her magazine and Kahoko only giggled and gave her some tame pictures of her and Len at home.

END

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! wew happy Valentines!

Also please follow me on my account on twitter Woofer_at_Law and lets be friends!


End file.
